Sonny On A New Show
by Daughter of Klaus
Summary: Sonny gets fired from So Random! And, is forced to be on Mackenzie Falls. What will happen? Will there be love or hate? Read to find out. CHANNY! R & R, pls. T for safty
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey it me again. If any of you guys want to use my ideas. Just ask in a Private message or , if any of you guys who are reading my story have any ideas go to my profile and Private Message me and I'll use some if not all of you guys ideas. And just so You know this story is marked as a regular story and a crossover. Also, I would like to thank people for reviewing my last chapter (from both crossover and normal). Because I know everyone that is reading this story will probably just skip it and go to the beginning of the next chapter. Because they are eager to see whats next and if you disagree with it then PM me or say it in the review._**

* * *

**_I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own the plot. _**

* * *

Sonny on a new show:

Summary: Sonny gets fired from So Random! She is also is forced to be on Mackenzie Falls. What will happen? Will there be love or hate? Read to find out.

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

I was walking down the hall to Mr. Condors office. I walked inside.

"Sit down." he boomed.

I immediately sat down.

"I have good news and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"Bad news first, please." I asked.

"Why bad news...?" he questioned.

"Because, if I hear bad news first and good news second. I might be cheered up from the bad news." I explained to him.

"The bad news is that your fired from _So Random!_" he stated.

My eyes went wide 'WHAT?' I screamed in my head.

"Good news. I'm putting you on Mackenzie Falls." he said. While, putting earplugs in his ears. After he put them in I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"Here is the key to your new dressing room. And, here is your new schedule." he gave me a sympathetic look as I took the key and schedule from him.

I walked out of his office with a socked face. I started walking to my now old dressing room to pack up my things. When I got there Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror,... again.

I walked over to where Tawni stored boxes incase I was to move out.

"OMG! Your moving out. YAY!"she squealed.

"Yep, I'm moving out. But there is more to it." I told her sadly.

"Like what?" she asked. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"I got fired from _So Random!_" I stated. When I looked at her she seemed disappointed.

"Why?" That's what I kept asking myself, too.

"He said, because I would do better on a different show." I said trying to ignore the fact I was now and permanently on Mackenzie Falls. I just hope she doesn't ask...

"What show?" she asked it. The questoin I was trying to ignore.

"Mackenzie Falls." I whispered.

"What?" she piratically yelled. "Your on what show?"

"Mackenzie Falls." I stated more clearly. I looked at her she was staring at me.

"TRAITOR!" she screamed.

Suddenly, the whole cast showed up.

"Who is a traitor?" They asked Tawni.

"Sonny." Tawni told them. They all gasped. "She's on Mackenzie Falls, now."she choked out.

"What?" they all yelled.

"Why do you wanna work over there?" Nico asked curiously.

"I don't wanna work there Mr. Condor is making me." I explained.

"Good. You're not permanently moving on that show." Grady said a little relived.

"Well actually I'm moving over there...Permanently." They all gasped again but at my word instead of Tawni's

"But why?" asked an almost tearful Zora.

"I don't know. I've been asking myself that same question, lately."

"Well, since your on that show now..." Tawni said.

"Good bye and good ridens." they all said together.

I let out a deep breath and started packing up all my stuff. When I finished I walked out of my now old dressing room and toward stage 2...

* * *

**A/N: Well that's my chapter for today. Remember, if you see any other stories written on this account they are probably not mine cuz i share an account with my two friends! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that I will try to update at least once a week. Also, can you private message me some ideas. On what you think ****should happen, next. I'll probably use most of them and you never know. Hope you like and can you pls review. Also, check out my other story 'A Vampire Story'!**

**_};~ ~~Shelby~~ };~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey it me again. If any of you guys want to use my ideas. Just ask in a Private message or , if any of you guys who are reading my story have any ideas go to my profile and Private Message me and I'll use some if not all of you guys ideas. And just so You know this story is marked as a regular story not a crossover. Also, I would like to thank people for reviewing my last chapter. Because I know everyone that is reading this story will probably just skip it and go to the beginning of the next chapter. Because they are eager to see whats next and if you disagree with it then PM me or say it in the review._**

* * *

**_I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own this plot. _**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

When I got to stage 2. I saw them filming. I waited. As, soon as they were done I walked over to the director. He looked at me. I was about to say 'Hi', but he stopped me.

"You're the new girl, Alison Munroe, right." he asked.

"Yes, but you can call me Sonny." I said kind of sad kind of happy. I started playing with my fingers a little bit.

"Well, then welcome to the Mackenzie Falls Family. My name is Scott Grayton, but you can just call me Scott. Shall I show you around." he said verry politely whic surprised me.

"Sure." I said unenthusasticaly.

"Come with me." Scott said.

"This is your dressing room." he said pointing to a door with a uge gold glittery star that takes up the whole door. With a giant S in the middle of it. After, I gowed at my door he showed me around my new set. When we were done with the tour he said..." If you need anything just ask me. Okay." he said warmly.

"Okay." I replied.

I turned around to go to my NEW dressing room, but was stopped by a three-named-idiot-drama sleeze-jerkthrob.

"Was he being nice to you?" he asked looking completely surprised.

I really wanted to say 'no, duh, sherlock.' but that would be mean so I went with "Yeah, why?"

"He is never nice. And, when Chad Dylan Cooper says never, Chad Dylan Cooper means never." he explained.

"Wait, wy are you here anyway shouldn't you be over at 'Chuckle City' with your so called 'PAL's'." He sarcasticaly I hope.

"No, and haven't you heard. I'm not on _So Random! _anymore. I'm on your stupid show." I told him.

"Excuse me. What?" he said in a non-believing me tone.

"I'm...On...Mackenzie...Falls...Now." I said a little slower. Okay probally a lot slower, but still. I looked at him. is mouth looked like it was about to hit the gound. Literally. He also looked like he was going to be in that position for a while. So, I left to go explore my NEW dressing room.

When I entered. I also, entered at big state of shock. My room was awsome.

* * *

Request: I have a request. The thing is I get a lot of hits and visitors on my story and my chapters. So I was wondering that if you read this. Can you please review my story. I begging you please

* * *

Hey, check out my NEW story: The Best Day

It's Mother's Day and Sonny plans to sing her mom a song. Wat will her mom think. Read to find out. R & R pls. SUM SUX.

* * *

Hey, check out my NEW story: Who Said?

Sonny Munroe has a big imagination. It is so big people make fun of her about do you think would happen if she gets tired of all the teasing? What will happen? Read to find out...R&R pls, Channy. Sum SUX

* * *

Hey, check out my NEW story: Sonny With A Music Video

______

Chad sees Sonny in a music video. Better than it sounds trust me. Chad POV. Channy. One-shot. K for kissing. Song-fic -Demi

**____****____****____****____****____****____****____****__**

_****__****__****__****___

* * *

**A/N: Well that's my chapter for today. Remember, if you see any other stories written on this account they are probably not mine cuz i share an account with my two friends! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that I will try to update at least once a week. Also, can you private message me some ideas. On what you think ****should happen, next. I'll probably use most of them and you never know. Hope you like and can you pls review. Also, check out my other story 'A Vampire Story'!**

**_};~ ~~Shelby~~ };~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey it me again. If any of you guys want to use my ideas. Just ask in a Private message or , if any of you guys who are reading my story have any ideas go to my profile and Private Message me and I'll use some if not all of you guys ideas. And just so You know this story is marked as a regular story not a crossover. Also, I would like to thank people for reviewing my last chapter. Because I know everyone that is reading this story will probably just skip it and go to the beginning of the next chapter. Because they are eager to see whats next and if you disagree with it then PM me or say it in the review._**

* * *

**_I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own this plot. _**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

My dressing room was so awesome. I swear it was bigger than Chad's. And, that tells you something.

It had three changing areas. With different names on it. One said, 'Chelsea Sailor'. The second said, 'Demi Lovato'. The last said, 'Joey Holloway'. Wow. Never heard of those people before. Huh.

I also had my own personal kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom.

The walls were bright yellow, sky blue, and violet purple. With what I think is glitter. My room was awesome.

As, I was admiring my room a big dude in black walked in. I looked at him. He looked like he belonged here for some strange reason.

"Hello. I'm Hugo. I'm the guard for your dressing room. So, if you need me to keep anybody out just give me a picture of what they look like, and their name. Then, I'll make sure they don't enter." He said in a way like he loved his job.

"Great. Thanks, Hugo." I told him with a smile, He smiled back, nodded his head and left.

I walked over to my full size, double door refrigerator. It was fully stocked. I took out a jar of pudding_?_That was in it. I started eating it when the director walked in.

"Hello, Sonny. How is everything?" he asked me.

"Great." I told him.

"Great; well I would like to introduce you to your new hair and make-up artist. Ashlyn."

A girl with long, curly dark red hair walked in. Wearing , dark blue skinny jeans, red converse, and a fancy graphic T-shirt.

"Also, I would like you to meet your new wordrobe, disinger. Ashton."

A girl with short, light red hair walked in wearing, a pair of green Bermuda shorts, a looses brown tank-top, and blue filp-flops.

"Hi." they both said together.

"Hey." I replied.

"Also, Sonny these girls will help you with you with your scripts and character**S**." he announced. As, he turned and walked out the door.

"So, who are those three people there?" I said pointing toward the door.

"Those are your characters, silly." Ashlyn said.

"You play all three of them." Ashton explained a little better.

"Excuse me!" I said wit a 'You can't be serious' attitude.

"Yep" they said in unison

* * *

Request: I have a request. The thing is I get a lot of hits and visitors on my story and my chapters. So I was wondering that if you read this. Can you please review my story. I begging you please

* * *

Hey, check out my NEW story: The Best Day

It's Mother's Day and Sonny plans to sing her mom a song. Wat will her mom think. Read to find out. R & R pls. SUM SUX.

* * *

Hey, check out my NEW story: Who Said?

Sonny Munroe has a big imagination. It is so big people make fun of her about do you think would happen if she gets tired of all the teasing? What will happen? Read to find out...R&R pls, Channy. Sum SUX

* * *

Hey, check out my NEW story: Sonny With A Music Video

______

Chad sees Sonny in a music video. Better than it sounds trust me. Chad POV. Channy. One-shot. K for kissing. Song-fic -Demi

**____****____****____****____****____****____****____****__**

_****__****__****__****___

* * *

**A/N: Well that's my chapter for today. Remember, if you see any other stories written on this account they are probably not mine cuz i share an account with my two friends! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that I will try to update at least once a week. Also, can you private message me some ideas. On what you think ****should happen, next. I'll probably use most of them and you never know. Hope you like and can you pls review. Also, check out my other story 'A Vampire Story'!**

**_};~ ~~Shelby~~ };~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey it me again. If any of you guys want to use my ideas. Just ask in a Private message or , if any of you guys who are reading my story have any ideas go to my profile and Private Message me and I'll use some if not all of you guys ideas. And just so You know this story is marked as a regular story not a crossover. Also, I would like to thank people for reviewing my last chapter. Because I know everyone that is reading this story will probably just skip it and go to the beginning of the next chapter. Because they are eager to see whats next and if you disagree with it then PM me or say it in the review._**

* * *

**_I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own this plot. _**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

"I play as...Chelsea, Demi, and Joey. Okay, then. Can you tell me what there like?" I asked politely

"Demi is Mackenzie and Devon's love interest. She is nice, caring, and sometimes evil. She sings songs about relationships... Most of the time. Also, she's the smartest one out of all of them." Ashlyn said.

"Joey is the rebal. Of the whole school. She is also the schools meanest bully. Let's just say she makes all the other bullies look like child's play. She dose have a soft side. But, only around people. Who understand her. Meaning if she trust you alot she'll soften up. She sings songs that describe her, sometimes relationships, her brother, her thoughts about things, and other people. Also, she is Devon's half sister. " Ashton explained.

"And last, but not least... Chelsea. Chelsea is a famous pop-singing sensation. Who comes to the school. And, she is Mackenzie and Trevors love interest." Ashlyn said.

"That's a lot to remember. Are they triplets. With different last names." I asked.

"Nope."

"Well..., the director told us to get you ready as Demi, Okay." Ashlyn said.

"Okay... I guess."

"Okay, follow me." Ashton said as soon as I finished.

I followed her to the door that said 'Demi Lovato'. She opened the door. I swear I saw a recording studio, but it could be my imagionation. The room was almost the size of my aparment room.

I contiued to follow her to a door that said closet. I took a peek inside it was ten times bigger than te average closet with fifty-times more clothing. And, fully socked with clothes.

I watched her grab a pair of black leather leggings, a denim jean skirt, a euopen flag shirt, and a leather jacket with tons of zippers and buckles.

I followed her out the door to a room that said 'Dressing Room'. She handed me the clothes a motioned me to the changing room. I walked in and changed. The leggings were to mid shin. The skirt was down to mid thigh. The shirt a little lower that my waist. Jacket was like a normal jacket, but a little smug when zipped up.

I walked out of the room. Ashton unzipped my jacket. I could finally breath. Pulled on my short and let go. Causeing it to look more natural and looser. She then gave me a pair of black flats. I looked in the mirror. I looked good. Then Ashlyn waled in to do my hair and make-up. As, soon as I sat down se hanndded me my script to read. As, I was reading she put on barly any blush. Light blue eye shadow, and glossy pink lip-gloss.

She then walked to a door that said 'Wigs' on it. When she walked out she put the wig on a foam head.

"What do you think?" she asked.

I smiled, "I love it."

She then put my hair in a ting that holds up all your hair. She then placed the black wig on my head. The wig was straightg long hair down to mid stomach and back with little waves in it. And, one braid to the side of my head. Then, she handed me some contacts. I put them in and saw my eyes were now, blue.

"Wow..! I can hardly reconize myself." I told them.

"That's the point." they both chuckled.

"Go, the director wants to see your new look." Ashton exclaimed.

I grabbed my script I was reading. And, walked to where the director was.

When I got there I saw Chad and him fighting.

"Hi, Scott." I said warmly walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Chad asked.

"Aww... You don't reconize me, poor baby."I joked.

"Should I reconize you." He asked.

"Yes. It's me Sonny." he made a face of shock.

"What?" he said almost screaming.

* * *

POLL: CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL THE QUESTION IS 'WHICH OF MY STORYS DO YOU LIKE BEST?'

* * *

Request: I have a request. The thing is I get a lot of hits and visitors on my story and my chapters. So I was wondering that if you read this. Can you please review my story. I begging you please

**____****____****____****____****____****____****____****__**

_****__****__****__****___

* * *

**A/N: Well that's my chapter for today. Remember, if you see any other stories written on this account they are probably not mine cuz i share an account with my two friends! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that I will try to update at least once a week. Also, can you private message me some ideas. On what you think ****should happen, next. I'll probably use most of them and you never know. Hope you like and can you pls review. Also, check out my other story 'A Vampire Story'!**

**_};~ ~~Shelby~~ };~_**


	5. AN

Sorry i haven't updated in a while got sick and i promise i will update next week sometime.

I have a new Poll, check it out and vote please.

Who watched the episode of sonny with a chance 'Problem With Pauly'?

What did you think?

Also, check out my new story . 'Whos Cheating On Who'

Sorry agian,

shelby


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey it me again. If any of you guys want to use my ideas. Just ask in a Private message or , if any of you guys who are reading my story have any ideas go to my profile and Private Message me and I'll use some if not all of you guys ideas. And just so You know this story is marked as a regular story and a crossover. Also, I would like to thank people for reviewing my last chapter (from both crossover and normal). Because I know everyone that is reading this story will probably just skip it and go to the beginning of the next chapter. Because they are eager to see whats next and if you disagree with it then PM me or say it in the review._**

* * *

**_I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own part of the plot._**

* * *

"Do you like it?" I asked him as I twirled in a circle. The director had a smirk on his face.

"Do you know your lines?" Scott asked.

"Yep."

"Great, let get to rehearsal then filming."

_***After Rehearsals & Filming***_

After rehearsals, I studied my script and we finished filming the whole episode. I'm lucky I'm only playing as one person in that episode or else I'd probably be a wreck of human nature and we'd still be filming or worse rehearsing...

"That was fun." I said jumping up and down with a huge smile.

"Great job, Sonny," Scott said to me.

"Thanks," I said skipping toward my dressing room.

When, I got to my door I saw Hugo standing in front of it.

"Hey. Huego, right." I said/asked him. He gave me a surprised look.

"You remember my name?" he questioned me.

"Yea, I remember everyones names'." he smiled at me then stepped aside. I walked in and sat next to Ashton and Ashlyn. Watching t.v. on my 100x100 flat-screen 3-D t.v.

* * *

CPOV (Chad)

Wow. I never knew Sonny was an awesome actress. Don't tell her I said that. I told my mind.

I walked over to the director.

"What are nice to Sonny, but not anyone else?" I asked.

"Well, because she has the hardest job on the show."

"I thought I did 'cause I was and am the lead of the show." I said trying to sound smart.

"Well, that depends. How many characters do you play as?"

'Where is he going with this?' I asked myself.

"One," I replied.

"Well, Sonny plays as three people." my eyes widened.

"THREES PEOPLE!" I yelled. Oops.

"Yep, now whos job sounds the hardest." he said as he patted my back and walked away.

Well at least tat answers my question...

I walked over to Sonny's dressing room. I saw a huge man along with a shorter one in front of her door. Hum...

"Name." the little one said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, duh." how could not know my name.

He walked over to a small speaker thing.

"Ms. Munroe, a Chad Dylan Cooper wants to see you. Do you want us to let him in?" shorty said.

"Okay." I heard him say through the speaker again.

"Let him in." shorty told, Big Guy.

He stepped aside. I shook my head. And, opened the door BY MYSELF. Now, is that rude or what. Ugh.

"Sonny...Oh..My...God." I said looking around her dressing room it had to be at least 3x bigger that mine.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny said inturupting my daydream.

"Um...Uh. I w-was...wow." i said still in shock

"What?" she said giving me a questioning look.

"Oh, my bad. Um, I was wondering why do you ave three different characters on the show?" i said looking at her she still ad on er costume except for the wig. So, her luscious brown curls hung by her shoulder. Whoa, wait a minute when did you become a sap.

When I or we or you met Sonny, duh. My concience told me. Ugh

"-yet." she said finishing.

"Wait what? I wasn't paying attention."

"I said, I don't know. No one has told me yet." she explained.

"Oh, well. I'll be leaving now, bye." I told her and left.

* * *

Sorry I havent updated in a long time it's because I've been getting sick alot lately and, Had know time, and had particle writers block.

So to say I'm sorry go to my profile page and there will be the links to the new episode 'My Two Chads' on it at the bottom. Once again really sorry.

* * *

POLL: CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL THE QUESTION IS 'WHICH OF MY STORYS DO YOU LIKE BEST?'

* * *

Request: I have a request. The thing is I get a lot of hits and visitors on my story and my chapters. So I was wondering that if you read this. Can you please review my story. I begging you please

**____****____****____****____****____****____****____****__**

_****__****__****__****___

* * *

**A/N: Well that's my chapter for today. Remember, if you see any other stories written on this account they are probably not mine cuz i share an account with my two friends! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that I will try to update at least once a week. Also, can you private message me some ideas. On what you think ****should happen, next. I'll probably use most of them and you never know. Hope you like and can you pls review. Also, check out my other story 'A Vampire Story'!**

**_};~ ~~Shelby~~ };~_**


	7. MacKenzie Falls Episode 1

**_Hey it me again. If any of you guys want to use my ideas. Just ask in a Private message or , if any of you guys who are reading my story have any ideas go to my profile and Private Message me and I'll use some if not all of you guys ideas. And just so You know this story is marked as a regular story and a crossover. Also, I would like to thank people for reviewing my last chapter (from both crossover and normal). Because I know everyone that is reading this story will probably just skip it and go to the beginning of the next chapter. Because they are eager to see whats next and if you disagree with it then PM me or say it in the review._**

* * *

**_I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own plot._**

* * *

**_MACKENZIE FALL'S EPISODE 1_**

**Mackenzie and Devon were once again fighting over the falls**.

"I will never give up my falls to you, Devon." Mackenzie shouted the stormed away.

***In Class***

**Mackenzie was sitting at his usual desk next to is best friend, Trevor.**

"Students' we ave a new student here today. Her name is Demetria Lovato, but she wants all of you to call her Demi." the teacher anounced.

**The new girl walked in holding some textbooks, She wasn't wearing her uniform. Why?**

"Now, if any of you guys are wondering why, Ms. Lovato is not in a uniform.  
It's because she was entered in the school at last minute.  
So, she didn't have time to buy one yet."  
the teacher explained.

**Mackenie was sitting at a picnic table doing homework.  
When someone tapped on his shoulder.  
He turned around to see Demi there behind him.**

"Mackenzie, right." she asked.

"The one and only." he replied.

"Are you sure, because I have a cousin named Mackenzie." she joked.

"Haha, verry funny. So what do you need." he asked.

"Well do you know where the music room is?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just follow me." he said while picking up his things.

***Music Room***

"Well here we are." he said while walking in with Demi close behind.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Demi said looking around.

"It's even more amazing when you turn thee lights on." he mocked.

"Is that payback for what I said earlier?" Demi asked.

"No, but now that you mention it yes." he counterdicted

**When Trevor walked in with panic on is face.**

"Dude, were going to miss Chelsea Sailor consert." Trevor said walking over to Mackenzie.  
Who was looking at Demi.

"Oh, yeah. I'm coming.  
Bye, Demi." Mackenzie said walking away.

"Bye.." Demi said not even paying attention to him.

**As, soon as Mackenzie left. Devon came in with an evil smirk on his face.**

"Hey." Devon said walking it to the room.

Demi turned around "Hey"

"Wow! You te first person I met who hasn't cried because Mack left her."  
He stated.

"Really. Wow! Wait, let me guess. He has a girlfriend every other to every two days." she said.

"Well, accually two to three days. But close enough.  
How'd ya guess?"

"Luck, I guess."  
she said chuckling alittle.

**A thought poped into Devons head.**

"I like you." Devon stated.  
"Would you like o go out some time?"

"It depends, is this you asking me."  
Demi mocked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Then, I'd like that." she said nodding her head  
as she walked out of the room.

**Devon kicked the ground.**

"Yes. Score one for me." he shouted  
as he walked out of the music room.

_***Next week on MacKenzie Falls***_

_**Dates Of Evil...**_

_"I have a date with Demi, tonight..."_

_"You what..."_

_**New Girls Come to School...**_

_"Move or your dead..."_

_**Jealousy...**_

_"Are you jealous that Demi is my girlfriend now..."_

_"N-no; W-why s-s-should I-i b-be..."_

_**Celebrity Visits...**_

_"Did you hear Chealsea Sailor _  
_is doing a charity consert here... at this school..."_

_"Your kidding..."_

_"Nope..."_

**Find Out What Happens Next  
On A All New Episode Of...**_**Ferguson Michaels...Trevor**_

**MacKenzie Falls...**

_**Skylar DeVane...Skylar**_

_**AND**_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper as Mackenzie**_

_**With Special star...**_

_**Sonny Munroe as Demetria "Demi" Lovato**_

* * *

POLL: CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL THE QUESTION IS 'WHICH OF MY STORYS DO YOU LIKE BEST?'

* * *

Request: I have a request. The thing is I get a lot of hits and visitors on my story and my chapters. So I was wondering that if you read this. Can you please review my story. I begging you please

**____****____****____****____****____****____****____****__**

_****__****__****__****___

* * *

**A/N: Well that's my chapter for today. Remember, if you see any other stories written on this account they are probably not mine cuz i share an account with my two friends! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that I will try to update at least once a week. Also, can you private message me some ideas. On what you think ****should happen, next. I'll probably use most of them and you never know. Hope you like and can you pls review. Also, check out my other story 'Vampires Exposed'!**

**_};~ ~~Shelby~~ };~_**


	8. Chapter 6

**_Hey it me again. If any of you guys want to use my ideas. Just ask in a Private message or , if any of you guys who are reading my story have any ideas go to my profile and Private Message me and I'll use some if not all of you guys ideas. And just so You know this story is marked as a regular story and a crossover. Also, I would like to thank people for reviewing my last chapter (from both crossover and normal). Because I know everyone that is reading this story will probably just skip it and go to the beginning of the next chapter. Because they are eager to see whats next and if you disagree with it then PM me or say it in the review._**

* * *

**_I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own plot._**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

"That's a rap people." the director yelled.

We just finished a scene with my character Joey. Right now I was wearing a black skirt mid-thigh, with a white tank top, black vest, and some black lace knee socks and black sneakers. **{A/N: the out fit Ashley Tisdale wears the most in the He Said, She Said music video.}** A gold neckalce that says Joey. For my hair they put in some long brown extentions. My eyes well are the same color as always. I truely did look like a rebal if you think about it.

Another thing I found out about my characters is that they all sing at one point or another. I mean really.

I was heading out to the lunchroom when, Marta stopped me.

e"What?" I said then Chad walked over.

"The Mackenzie Falls cast walk to the cafeteria together. In Mackenzie Falls fashion." he told me.

"Really," I sassed.

'I can't believe this' I thought.

"Yes, now get in line next to Chasity." he ordered.

"Nah," I said shaking my head and walking away from them toward the cafeteria.

As, soon as I entered everyone looked at me including my old cast with a 'What-the-heck-happened-to-her?' look.

Tawni stood up and walked over to me.

"What happened to you? You accually look good once." she said.

"This is the uniform for one of my characters." I told her.

"Wait, one of." she asked.

"Yep, I play as three different people in my new show." I explained

"Wow!" she explained

"You can stop by my new dressing room with the others. If you want. As, long as no-one ruins everything and messes with my wordrobe."

"Okay, we will be there to make fun of it because it's proboally lame."

"Fine, also if you want I can get you guys a steak."

"Yes, yes, please." she begged. I let out slight chuckle.

I walked over to Brenda she gave me a silver plater with steak.

"Um, Brenda can you do me a favor today." I asked her.

"Sure." she said nicely. Ever since I was forsed into Mackenzie Falls she has been extremly nice.

"Can you give the _So Random! cast _steaks today." I asked.

She nodded and grabbed four silver trays and started putting them on the cart.

"Hey, guys." I said sitting down at their table with a steak on my plate.

"What makes you think you can sit here?" Nico pratically yelled. Usually that would upset me, but since it happens all the time at the Falls I've gottin used to it.

"That..." I said calmly, wile pointing to Brenda with the cart of steaks.

"Y-you g-go-got u-us st-s-stakes?" Grady studdered.

"Well, I thought you guys could use some real food for once." I explained.

"Thanks," they all said.

"Maybe, you being on the enemy's show isn't half bad after all." Zora said.

"Thanks...I think." I said slowly.

"What are you wearing anyways?" Zora asked.

"My Mackenzie Falls uniform."

Suddenly all the other Mackenzie Falls cast came in. Fashionably late like Chad says.

"Sonny, you belong over there." Skylar said pointing to the Mack Falls Table.

"No, I don't I belong here." I snapped correcting him.

"Well, last I checked you were the one who choose to be on Mackenzie Falls." he said trying to be dramatic, but it wasn't working for him. My whole old cast was looking at me.

I stood up and leaned forward on the table with my hands.

"I didn't choose to be on your stupid show," the whole Mackenzie Falls cast gasped, "Oh, Stut up." I told them. "And, just so you know I was forsed to be one your stupid show bt Mr. Condor." I corrected. Standing up and walking away toward my dressing room.

* * *

POLL: CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL THE QUESTION IS 'WHICH OF MY STORYS DO YOU LIKE BEST?'

* * *

Request: I have a request. The thing is I get a lot of hits and visitors on my story and my chapters. So I was wondering that if you read this. Can you please review my story. I begging you please

**____****____****____****____****____****____****____****__**

_****__****__****__****___

* * *

**A/N: Well that's my chapter for today. Remember, if you see any other stories written on this account they are probably not mine cuz i share an account with my two friends! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that I will try to update at least once a week. Also, can you private message me some ideas. On what you think ****should happen, next. I'll probably use most of them and you never know. Hope you like and can you pls review. Also, check out my other story 'Vampires Exposed'!**

**_};~ ~~Shelby~~ };~_**


	9. Chapter 6 Reprise

**_Hey it me again. If any of you guys want to use my ideas. Just ask in a Private message or , if any of you guys who are reading my story have any ideas go to my profile and Private Message me and I'll use some if not all of you guys ideas. And just so You know this story is marked as a regular story and a crossover. Also, I would like to thank people for reviewing my last chapter (from both crossover and normal). Because I know everyone that is reading this story will probably just skip it and go to the beginning of the next chapter. Because they are eager to see whats next and if you disagree with it then PM me or say it in the review._**

* * *

**_I do not own Sonny with a Chance. But I do own plot._**

* * *

TPOV (Tawni)

Me and my cast (minus Sonny), were sitting at our lunch table. Watching our lunch crawl across the plate. Literally.

When something caught my ears. The sound of stomping feet. I turned around with my cast. Sonny was standing there. Extensions in her hair, obviously. She looked extremely hot. Not, kidding. She was looking hotter than me.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"What happened to you? You actually look good once." I said truthfully.

"This is the uniform for one of my characters." she said. Oh...wait a minute...

"Wait, one of." I asked.

"Yep, I play as three different people in my 'new show'." she explained putting air quotes around 'New' and 'Show.'

"Wow!" I gaped

"You can stop by my new dressing room with the others. If you want. As, long as no-one ruins everything and messes with my wardrobe." she offered.

"Okay, we will be there to make fun of it because it's proboally lame." I replied.

"Fine, also if you want I can get you guys a steak." My whole body was ecstatic.

"Yes, yes, please." I begged almost getting on my knees, She did a small chuckle and left. That's when I realized her voice went a octave higher. So, she was lying. Dang it.

I sat down at my table.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked which made my heart flutter. The truth is I have a huge crush on him.

"Nothing." I shrugged it off and went back to talking to Grady.

When Sonny sat down wit a big juicy steak. Made all fancy like.

"Hey, guys." she greeted. Everyone, but me were glaring at her. When I mean everyone I mean just my cast.

"What makes you think you can sit here?" Nico pratically yelled.

"That..." she said pointing to Brenda who was handing us some steaks.

All our mouths dropped. So, she was telling the truth.

"Y-you g-go-got u-us st-s-stakes?" said a stuttered Grady.

"Well, I thought you guys could use some real food for once." she explained.

"Thanks," we all said as we ate our steaks.

"Maybe, you being on the enemy's show isn't half bad after all." Zora Muffled mouth full of steak.

"Thanks...I think." Sonny said in a thinking way.

"What are you wearing anyways?" Zora questioned.

"My Mackenzie Falls uniform." she said

When the Mackenzie Falls cast came in.

"Sonny, you belong over there." Skylar said pointing to the Mackenzie Falls table.

"No, I don't. I belong here." 'Way to go Sonny' I thought.

"Well, last I checked you were the one who choose to be on Mackenzie Falls." we all looked at Sonny. I thought she said Mr. Condor made her.

Sonny stood up and leaned on the table with her hands.

"I didn't choose to be on your stupid show," the whole Mackenzie Falls cast gasped, "Oh, Shut up." she yelled at them. "And, just so you know I was forced to be one your stupid show by Mr. Condor." she said 'You-don't-know-who-your-talking-to-way.' While leaving.

"What the heck was that about." Zora screamed at Skylar.

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

JERK!

"I'm going to be in my dressing room, nobody bother me or your dead meat." I said walking away.

As, I entered my dressing room.

I pulled out a piece of paper. From my drawer. And, walked over to the couch. I sat down and sighed.T took out a pen and started finishing what I wrote. I was writing a song. About me and Nico's relationship right now as friends.

As, soon as I was done I walked to my secret closet and took out a guitar. I started playing...

**'Found Out About You'**  
**By Tawni Hart**

**We were picture perfect  
Flawless on the surface  
We were walking on a straight line**

**We were automatic**  
**You seemed so fanatic**  
**I was confident**  
**And wide eyed**

**Tough times watched us come undone**  
**You found someone**

**Tell me why I think about you**  
**And tell me if you think about me**  
**And tell me when you touch her**  
**Is it really love or just another fantasy**  
**And tell me does she make you laugh**  
**And tell me does she make you move**  
**And tell me does she get you**  
**Take away your breath**  
**Just tell me that it can't be true**  
**What I found out about you**

**It feels like a nightmare**  
**To see your hands in her hair**  
**You seem happy ever after**

**I'm stuck in denial**  
**I can't fake a smile**  
**You play innocent**  
**It's so damn hard**  
**Slow down**  
**I want back what's mine**  
**Can we rewind**

**Tell me why I think about you**  
**And tell me if you think about me**  
**And tell me when you touch her**  
**Is it really love or just another fantasy**  
**And tell me does she make you laugh**  
**And tell me does she make you move**  
**And tell me does she get you**  
**Take away your breath**  
**Just tell me that it can't be true**  
**What I found out about you**

**So much for happy endings**  
**So much for miracles**  
**So much for trusting you**  
**It-it feels so typical**  
**I miss you**  
**I miss you**

**We were picture perfect**  
**Flawless on the surface**  
**We were walking on a straight line**

**Tell me why I think about you**  
**And tell me if you think about me**  
**And tell me when you touch her**  
**Is it really love or just another fantasy?**  
**And tell me does she make you laugh**  
**And tell me does she make you scream**  
**And tell me it's over**  
**It's only a dream**  
**What I found out about you**

**And tell me does she get you**  
**Take away your breath**  
**Just tell me that it can't be true**  
**What I found out about you**

**And tell me does she get you**  
**Take away your breath**  
**Just tell me that it can't be true**  
**What I found out about you**

When I finished I broke into tears.

I looked at the clock it was 4:30. Wow! i wiped my tears and headed toward the prop-house. I guess I will go to Sonny's dressing room tomorrow.

When I walked in I saw Nico, Grady, and Zora. Nico and Grady were playing video games. Zora was making some weird contraption.

I sat down. And, went on my laptop. I went to TweenWeekly. com **{A/N: I had to put a space or it won't show up.} **The headline shocked the crap. Out of me.

* * *

POLL: CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL THE QUESTION IS 'WHICH OF MY STORYS DO YOU LIKE BEST?'

* * *

Request: I have a request. The thing is I get a lot of hits and visitors on my story and my chapters. So I was wondering that if you read this. Can you please review my story. I begging you please

**____****____****____****____****____****____****____****__**

_****__****__****__****___

* * *

**A/N: Well that's my chapter for today. Remember, if you see any other stories written on this account they are probably not mine cuz i share an account with my two friends! Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that I will try to update at least once a week. Also, can you private message me some ideas. On what you think ****should happen, next. I'll probably use most of them and you never know. Hope you like and can you pls review. Also, check out my other story 'Vampires Exposed'!**

**_};~ ~~Shelby~~ };~_**


	10. Scheuld

Sorry for the long update. I've been really bust with homework and I have after school till 5pm. UGH!

Anyways, I promise I will update Wenseday. At 2:30pm EST/ 11:30am PT.

Also, in this story I need some ideas for the next Mack Falls episode. So, have any ideas say it in a reveiw or just PM me.

I will be on line tomarrow though at 12:45pm EST/ 9:45am PT, because school gets out early YAY!

Anyway, back on topic today 10/19/10 I will be online till 7:45pm EST/ 4:45pm PT

Also, some people are wondering what my online scedul is these are my times

Mon-Fri (Except Wed.)

with no afterschool:  
2:30- 3:10 EST , then 4:30-5:45 EST  
11:30- 12:10 PT, then 1:30- 2:45 PT

with after school:  
5:35- 6:00 EST  
2:35- 3:00 PT

On Wensdays:  
12:45-6:30 EST  
9:45- 3:30 PT

Saturday:  
11:30- 6:30 EST  
8:30- 3:30 PT

Sunday:  
1:00- 6:00 EST  
10:00- 3:00 PT

If you want me to try and make any changes, please PM me or reveiw.

Check out my poll please?

Also, have you read my story

The Good, The Bad, And The Changes In Life  
_Sonny has to leave So Random for a year, for a new movie she's in. Will it tear her and Chad apart? Will she change herself to stay on top? Will the relationship wizard get in the way of it all? read 2 find out.R&R CHANNY! Co-Written with XxXBlondeBabeXxX_

or

Can't Have You...  
_CDC is in love with a special Ball Of Sonshine. One problem? She's engagged. So, Chad poors his heart and soul into a song just for her. What happens when his love reads it? Read To Find Out. Multi-chap. Channy..._

If you like happy, suspence, lovey storys read **The Good, The Bad, And The Changes in Life**

If you like sad, suspenceful, may cause tears, blood filled storys read **Can't Have You...**

Now, if your like me I would read my story **Vampires Exposed**

_**REMEMBER IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE MY SCEDUAL PM ME OR REVEIW THE TIMES**_

_**THANK YOU,**_

_**Shelby B.  
(Man-Suz-She)**_


	11. Chapter 11

SPOV (Sonny)

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Sonny, you belong over there." Skylar said pointing to the Mack Falls Table._

_"No, I don't I belong here." I snapped correcting him._

_"Well, last I checked you were the one who choose to be on Mackenzie Falls." he said trying to be dramatic, but it wasn't working for him. My whole old cast was looking at me._

_I stood up and leaned forward on the table with my hands._

_"I didn't choose to be on your stupid show," the whole Mackenzie Falls cast gasped, "Oh, Shut up." I told them. "And, just so you know I was forced to be one your stupid show bt Mr. Condor." I corrected. Standing up and walking away toward my dressing room._

* * *

**_{A/N: the links for what Ashton and Ashlyn look like are on my profile, btw}_**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

I entered my dressing room. I picked up a notebook and pen. I walked and entered the main music recording studio. I walked over to the key board. And started to write a song.

When I was done i read over it and it went like this:

**_You know fairy tales don't come true  
Not when it comes to you  
Open up for the first time  
And you can bet that it's the last time_**

**And I'm cool with laying low**

**Saturday night and I'm staying at home**  
**I'm feeling good for the first time**  
**It's been a while since the last time**

**I will wave goodbye when you say hello**

**I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights**  
**I just don't care who was wrong or right**  
**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis**  
**You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside**

**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**  
**Sick of all of your little lies**  
**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**  
**Sick of all the girls by your side**  
**What you don't know is how great it feels**  
**To let you go**

**I get your game, it's so see-through**  
**You know I'm way too good for you**  
**Movin' on to the next time**  
**Drop the baggage and I'll be fine**

**When it's time to reminisce**  
**You're gonna realize you miss this**  
**You're in my mind for the last time**  
**And at the most you were a past time**

**I will wave goodbye when you say hello**

**I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights**  
**I just don't care who was wrong or right**  
**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis**  
**You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside**

**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**  
**Sick of all of your little lies**  
**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**  
**Sick of feeling right by your side**  
**What you don't know is how great it feels**  
**To let you go**

**I'm happier alone**  
**Taking all your pictures and I'll throw those memories**

**Sick of you, so sick of you**  
**Sick of all your little lies**

**I'm sick of the sleepless, never-ending nights**  
**I just don't care who was wrong or right**  
**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis**  
**You tear me up, I'll cut you down inside**

**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**  
**Sick of all of your little lies**  
**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**  
**So I'm getting on with my life**  
**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**  
**I'm so sick of you,**  
**I'm s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you****What you don't know is how great it feels**  
**To let you go**

As, soon as I was done I titled it:

**_Sick Of You  
by A. Sonny Munroe_**

I smiled and looked up to see Ashton and Ashlyn standing there clapping their hands, I blushed. And, walked out.

"That was awesome. Ohhh...I got on idea. Why don't you sing it on the show?" Ashton sang really terrible might I add.

"Which character would sing it?" I asked her.

"Joey," Ashlyn exclaimed, "I mean doesn't it sound like something she would sing, if you think about it."

"She has got a point." Ashton agreed.

"Well, nice chatting, but we have to get you ready for shooting,and we have a half hour." Ashlyn said, not looking up from her phone."Which person?" I asked.

"Chelsea." she replied.

"But this time he wants it just to get people to think you and Chad are together." she explained in a way that me and Ashton were really confused.

"Meaning he wants you to go out with Chad in Chelsea, Joey, and Demi's body. So, your going as Chelsea."

"Oh..." me and Ashton said.

"Well, lets go get your outfit ready and on you." Ashton said pulling me out of the sound booth.

We entered the Chelsea dressing room. It was exactly the same as the others. Except with things, I'm guessing, a pop star has.

Ashton walked in my closet to pick out clothes, obviously. She came out with a beautiful outfit. It was casual, yet fancy.**{A/N: link on profile.}**It was a blue, frilly jean skirt, with a stretchy waistband. Her also, had a navy blue tank-top that fit like, and looked like a sports bra, (but with spaghetti straps). I black scarf that wrapped around like a thick, sweater necklace. With beads and string in random spots. Random, _So Random!_. I miss them... Anyways, she also had a black sweater with her.I put the outfit on. The skirt was up to mid-thigh, but the top part went to my mid-stomach. The sweater was three-quarter inch sleeves.

I walked out of the changing room.

When, I was grabbed by my wrist toward make-up with Ashlyn leading me. Ruffly might I add.

She sat me down and put some light, glossy pink lipstick on, a pale blush, pink-ish red eye shadow, some eye liner and mascara, and green contacts, then quickly put my hair in the hair holder thingy, I still don't know what It is called, put a wavy blond wig on on my head handed me some bracelets and and neckalaces I dashed out of the room knowing I was really late. I then had to turn around and ran to my room to see Hugo hold my navy blue heels I said a quich thanks and dash again to see the director and Chad.

* * *

**Iknow it is rushed but in in a big hurry and I wanted to keep my promise so here is your chapter.**

**BTW, the song in the song in the last chp in called Found Out About You by Emily Osment.  
This song in this chap is called Sick Of You by Selena Gomez.**

**And, If you wanna see what Ashton, Ashlyn, and Sonnys outfit look like they are all on my profile GTG bye.**

**Also, this story is now apart of "For PurpleTwilight9720's Sonny With a Chad Competition"**


	12. EMERGANCY,not real chap still read thou

_**{A/N: remove spaces for the links.}**_

Will we stop mass extinction?

I've just signed an urgent global petition supporting a new treaty to prevent mass extinction. The petition will be delivered Friday at UN talks in Japan - check out the email below and sign on here:

www. avaaz. org/en/the_end_of_?CLICKTF

Dear friends,

There are only 300 northern right whales left, and 99% of blue whales have been wiped out. These majestic giants are endangered species, and their case is being played out across the world, time and again. In fact, one third of all life forms on the planet are on the brink of extinction.

The natural world is being crushed by human activity, waste and exploitation. But there is a plan to save it - a global agreement to create, fund and enforce protected areas covering 20% of our lands and seas by 2020. And right now, 193 governments are meeting in Japan to address this crisis.

We have just 2 days left in this crucial meeting. Experts say that politicians are hesitant to adopt such an ambitious goal, but that a global public outcry could tip the balance, making leaders feel the eyes of the world upon them. Click to sign the urgent 20/20 petition, and forward this email widely - the message will be delivered directly to the meeting in Japan:

www. avaaz. org/en/the_end_of_?CLICKTF

Ironically, 2010 is the International Year of Biodiversity. By now, our governments were supposed to have "achieved a significant reduction of the current rate of biodiversity loss." They have failed, consistently caving to industry when given a choice between narrow profit and protecting species. Our animals, plants, oceans, forests, soils, and rivers are choking under immense burdens from over-exploitation and other pressures.

Humans are the primary cause of this destruction. But we can turn it around - we've saved species from extinction before. The causes of biodiversity decline are vast, and stopping them is going to require a move away from empty piecemeal promises with no clarity on who will pay, to a bold plan with strict enforcement and serious funding. The 20/20 plan is precisely that: governments will be forced to execute strict programmes to ensure that 20% of our earth is protected by the 2020 deadline, and massively scale up funding.

It has to be now. All over the world the picture is beginning to look bleaker - there are only 3,200 tigers left in the wild, our oceans are running out of fish, and we're losing unique food sources to large mono-plantations. Nature is resilient, but we have to give it a safe place to bounce back. That's why this meeting is key - it's a watershed moment to accelerate action based on clear commitments that protect nature's capital.

If our governments feel overwhelming public pressure right now to be courageous, we can jolt them to commit to the 20/20 plan at this meeting. But it's going to take every one of us to get that message to echo around the convention in Japan. Sign this urgent petition below, then forward it widely:

www. avaaz. org/en/the_end_of_?CLICKTF

Already this year Avaaz, members have played a critical role in protecting elephants, defending the whale-hunting ban, and securing the world's largest Marine Protected Area in the Chagos Islands. Our community has shown that we can set ambitious goals - and win. This campaign is the next stage in the essential battle to create the world that most of us everywhere want - where natural resources and species are valued, and our living planet is protected for future generations.

www. avaaz. org/en/the_end_of_?CLICKTF

With hope,

Alice, Iain, Emma, Ricken, Paula, Benjamin, Mia, David, Graziela, Ben, and the rest of the Avaaz team

Sources:

The Times: "Third of all animals and plants face extinction"  
www. timesonline.

The Guardian: "Public awareness of the biodiversity crisis is virtually non-existent"  
www. guardian. /environment/blog/2010/sep/16/public-awareness-biodiversity-crisis

Sydney Morning Herald: "UN calls for immediate action to save life on earth"  
news. smh.

IUCN: "Why is biodiversity in crisis?"  
www. iucn. org/iyb/about/biodiversity_crisis/

More on the Convention of Biodiversity meeting  
www. cbd. int/cop10/


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months I've just been busy with alot of things and writing and updating stories. So sorry, but here is the chap you've been waiting for.**

SPOV (Sonny)

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_She sat me down and put some light, glossy pink lipstick on, a pale blush, pink-ish red eye shadow, some eye liner and mascara, and green contacts, then quickly put my hair in the hair holder thingy, I still don't know what It is called, put a wavy blond wig on on my head handed me some bracelets and and necklaces I dashed out of the room knowing I was really late. I then had to turn around and ran to my room to see Hugo hold my navy blue heels I said a quick thanks and dash again to see the director and Chad._

* * *

**_{A/N: the links for what Ashton and Ashlyn look like are on my profile, btw}_**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

I walked over to my new director. He saw me and smiled. Then, Chad came over and he frowned.

"Good, you are both ready." the director said glaring at Chad and smiling at me.

"Wait!" someone screamed. I turned around to see a girl wearing a puffy purple dress with a rainbow-like belt. Her hair was a chocolate brown color. Her shoes were black and gold sandals. By her outfit I could tell she was bubbly probably more bubbly then me.

"Isabel, what are you doing here." Chad said annoyed.

"Well you forget your wallet." She said giving it to Chad as he took a step behind me. Isabel just smiled and walked away entering Chad's dressing room.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My wardrobe designer." Chad said putting his wallet in his back pocket.

"Okay!" I commented turning back to face the director.

"Anyways, you two are going to walk around Hollywood with secret hidden cameras and real paparazzi following you. Got it!" he said.

"Got it!" we both said me with a smile, Chad with a groan.

"Good. Now, Sonny." he said. I looked at him, "I want you to act like your a famous pop-singer. And, both of you have to act like your going out for real. The reason we are going to be filming you guys is because we're shooting this for a music video. For Sonny's character Chelsea." We both nodded are heads.

"Also, answer as little questions from paparazzi as possible. And, act casual. You guys can sign autographs and take pics with fans." he said.

"Now get going. You're going to be at this all day. Kay." the director said pushing us to the doors of the stage two.

We both walked out the main studio doors. After, walking around for a while. Chad asked, "Sooo... Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go...," I said thinking as we walked, "to the music store." I said.

He stuck out his arm, "Shall we?" he asked.

I looped my arm with his, "We shall."

When we got to the music place. We were immediately hounded by paparazzi.

We entered the store and I was amazed by what it looked like. It was HUGE and had everything related to music possible.

I felt something tug on my skirt. I looked down to see a girl. I knelt down to her level.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sonny, Sonny Munroe." her eyes went wide and a huge smile was on her face.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, handing me a picture of myself, while taking a camara out of her pocket.

I smiled my signature smile as we took the photo. After I singed her picture. She ran out the door.

LGPOV (Little Girl)

I can't believe i got Sonny Munroes autograph. Eep!

"Hey, kid." I looked up to see a very tall man with a notebook, mic, and a camara man behind him.

"What was the name of the person who gave you that autograph," he asked.

"Sonny Munroe." I saw everyone around me freeze.

"Who?" they all gasped.

"Sonny Munroe." I repeated. Walking away from the group of people. To my mom who was on a bench waiting for me.

* * *

**Once, agian sorry for the late update. And, I probally won't be able to update agian till the end of Febuary or begining of March.**

**SORRY!**

**~MSS**


End file.
